Break them up!
by Quadradiks
Summary: Kukai and Amu start to hang out a lot, while Yaya, Nagihiko, and Rima try to get them together. Ikuto and Utau, trying to get their crushes, will try to break them apart. Rated T for later chapters, to be safe.
1. The Game

****xCrxinityx is writing a KUKAMU, because I can… I really don't know why I even like kukamu, because I used to be amuto, but… oh well. Too much Amuto anyways… Enjoy :)****

**Amu: Let's Start!**

**Crxinity: Kukai, disclaimer please.**

**Kukai: Crxinity does not ow- **

****Smacks Kukai with a baseball bat****

**Ikuto: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach pit does.**

**Kukai: Why you… **

**Ikuto: It's Crxinity's fault for not making an amuto.**

****Smacks Ikuto with a hammer****

**Amu: Get out, would ya?**

**Crxinity: Let's start!**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"Ohayio, Kukai-kun, Rima, Yaya-chan, Tadase-kun, Kairi-san, Nagihiko-san!" Amu greeted. "Wait a second… KUKAI-KUN?" she yelled.

"Ohayio, Hinamori." He greeted.

"What are you doing here Kukai-kun?" Amu said. She was surprised. After he graduated, he hasn't come to the Royal Garden often.

"Kukai came here to help us!" Yaya said with a big grin. "KUKAI! BUY YAYA ICE-CREAM AND PLAY WITH US!" Yaya begged, while using her best puppy eyes.

Kukai sweat dropped. He gave in and said "After the meeting, kay?"

"Okay!" Yaya said happily. Then she rushed back to work.

"So, as you know, we are all moving to middle school with Souma-kun, so that we can all be guardians in middle school together." Tadase informed.

"Okay… wait… ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Amu was surprised. She got to go to middle school with everyone, so that we can be guardians in middle school. She was very happy.

"I WANNA BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS KUKAI-KUN AND AMU-CHI!" Yaya yelled.

"Maybe, maybe Yaya-chan, but calm down" Amu said.

After all the work that needed to be done was done, the meeting was over. Kukai invited Yaya and Amu to have some ice-cream, and they gladly accepted.

"You know, it's been a while since… ONE HUNDRED METER DASH!" he said, dragging Amu and Yaya with them.

"AHHHAHAHAHHA" Amu and Yaya screamed.

"Oi, you girls really need to get in shape" Kukai joked.

"YAYA IS A BABY, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO, AMU DOES!" Yaya whined.

"Yaya…" Amu, using her death glare. Yaya hid behind Kukai. "Save me!" Yaya squealed.

"Oi Oi, were here!" Kukai said, trying to get the girls to calm down. "I know Amu wants chocolate, what do you want Yaya?"

"Yaya want chocolate too!" Yaya replied.

"Okay so can I have 2 chocolates and 1 vanilla?" He asked.

They all happily ate their ice-cream while walking to the park, because Yaya wanted to play there. She really is spoiled, Amu thought.

"Oh, I forgot! Yaya has to go now! I have ballet class!" Yaya remembered. "Bye!" and then she left.

"That girl… say Hinamori, how ahout I walk you home?" Kukai offered.

"Sure" Amu said with a smile.

While Amu and Kukai was walking home, Yaya met with Rima and Nagihiko to plan how to get Kukai and Amu together.

"PLAN A. Get them to play truth or dare with us. Then they'll have to do something embarrassing." Rima pitched in.

"Yaya agrees with Plan A!" Yaya agreed.

"I think this might work!" Nagihiko said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Yaya said.

**-Time Skip_Next Day-**

"Hinamori-san, Souma-kun!" Tadase yelled.

"What is it?" Kukai and Amu said in unison.

"Yuiki-san, Fujisaki-san and Rima-san said they were going to a new amusement park over the weekend and asked you guys to come!" he replied.

"Oh, I'd love to go!" Amu answered.

"I've got nothing better, so why not?" Kukai said.

"Alright, they told us to meet you guys at Yaya's house at 6:00PM on Friday. We're all going to sleep over and then her dad is going to drive us there." Tadase informed.

"Okay, see you there!" Amu said back.

"Hey, Hinamori, want me to walk you home today?" Kukai asked.

"It's alright, thank you for the offer. You can call me Amu by the way." Amu replied.

"Alright _Amu_, see you tomorrow at Yaya's house" Kukai said.

**-Time Skip_Yaya's house-**

"Ohayio Minna!"* Yaya greeted.

"Thanks for letting us stay here" Tadase said.

"Yeah, be sure to thank your dad for us!" Amu said.

"No problem!" Yaya said. "Let's all go to the basement, we're all sleeping there." Yaya informed.

After we all set up the blankets, we decided to talk about x-eggs and other important stuff. After all that, we started to talk just about things like who do you like, of course, no one said anything, so they decided to play games.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Yaya suggested. Everyone agreed to it, so Yaya went upstairs to get an empty soda bottle, and they started playing.

"Yaya, your turn!" Amu said.

"Okay, I choose truth." Yaya replied.

"Do you like Kairi-san?" Amu asked.

"Hai…" she answered. Then quickly, she spun the bottle, and it landed on Amu.

"AMU IT'S YOUR TURN" Yaya said, trying to change the topic.

"Fine, I choose dare."

"I dare you to stay in the closet with Kukai for 20 minutes." Yaya said. She saw Amu blushing as she and Kukai went inside the closet, sitting across from each other. She was laughing, as the game continued.

"Gomen, Kukai-kun." Amu apologized. After all, because of a dare, he's inside the closet with her for 20 minutes.

"It's okay, it's a dare, right?" Kukai said.

**Kukai's POV**

Maybe I should take this time to confess to her. Wait, I like Utau, right? Why am I getting weird feelings? Even if I did like her, she doesn't have feelings for me, she loves Ikuto and Tadase right? But still… I…

"Kukai…" Amu said in a small voice.

**I usually update quickly, so don't worry. Chapter 2 might come tomorrow, or even later today(I doubt it though)**

**(* = Hi everyone)**


	2. The Feelings

****xCrxinityx again, bringing you the second chapter of Break them up, "The Feelings". Hope you enjoy!****

**Amu: I shot disclaimer!**

**Crxinity: I was going to make Kukai do it, but okay.**

**Amu: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. **

**Kukai: HMPH. I wanted to.**

**Amu: Sorry…**

**Crxinity: LET'S BEGIN!**

**[Last time, On Break Them Up!]**

_**Kukai's POV**_

_Maybe I should take this time to confess to her. Wait, I like Utau, right? Why am I getting weird feelings? Even if I did like her, she doesn't have feelings for me, she loves Ikuto and Tadase right? But still… I… _

"_Kukai…" Amu said in a small voice._

* * *

"You know… there's a guy I like…" Amu continued. I was sad. She likes someone.

"It's Tadase or Ikuto, right?" I said.

"No…" Amu said.

"Oh, well tell me about him, I might know him!" I replied. Deep down I was sad. Why? I like Utau right? Do I love Amu?

"He's… He's… I like… Kuuukk…." She tried to get the words out. "I lov-v-v-e-e-… you…" she answered. She likes me? For real?

"I'm sorry…" she said. I knew I had to say it back. I knew I liked her.

"I love you too" I said with a big grin. I hugged her, and she was so… soft and warm. Hugging her was the best feeling, and soon enough, Amu was hugging me back.

"Guys… Is the 20 minutes over yet?" I asked while banging the closet door softly.

"Hai Hai, you can come out now!" Yaya said.

"Wait… It's been over 30 minutes?" Amu said.

"Yep. So how are you to lovebirds doing?" Yaya replied.

"What are you talking about?" I replied. Me and Amu both blushed. Damn, she looked cute when she blushed. The hint of pink looked really cute on her cheeks. Wait what am I saying?

Yaya said that she needed to go get something for the next game, and Rima and Nagihiko followed her.

**-UPSTAIRS, with Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya-**

"Now, we must discuss how to get them on a date!" Yaya said. Nagihiko and Rima nodded their heads in agreement.

"But before that… I have the perfect plan." Rima replied. She had a grin on her face.

"What is it?!" Nagihiko asked.

"Well… First,…" Rima went on.

**-DOWNSTAIRS, with Amu, Kukai and Tadase-**

**Tadase's Point Of View**

"So what did you guys do in the closet?" I asked. I wanted to make sure nothing happened because I love Amu.

"Nothing much… Just sat there" Kukai said.

"Are you sure Souma-kun?" I asked. If they made out or something I'll be the saddest guy on earth. I mean, they were good friends, but I really liked Amu.

"Don't worry, Tadase-kun, nothing happed" Amu assured. "We just talked for a bit and then waited for the 20 minutes to pass." Then, Amu winked at Kukai, which I didn't notice.

I decided to finally tell my feelings to Amu, so I thought about what do to and what to say.

"Hinamori-san, can you come with me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure" Amu replied. Then we went upstairs and went outside. I had to ask her. I had to say I loved her.

"Um… I know that we're friends, but I love you." I said. There. I finally said it.

"I'm sorry; Tadase-kun, but I like someone else. Let's be good friends"Amu said with a smile. Being her friend was better than her not liking him, so I felt okay.

"Sure, Hinamori-san!" I replied.

"Call me Amu" she said.

"Okay, Amu." I said. Then we walked back downstairs, and Amu went back on the couch sitting next to Souma-kun. I knew it. So she likes Kukai. Well I'll just have to get them together.

**Amu's Point Of View**

'Wow… 2 confessions. One from Kukai-kun and one from Tadase-kun. Well… I confessed to Kukai-kun and he told me he loves me back so I guess were dating. I'm so happy.' I thought.

Kukai whispered into my ear, "What did Tadase say?"

"He told me he loves me, but I told him that we should be good friends" I whispered back. I just realized… HOW LONG IS YAYA, RIMA AND NAGIHIKO TAKING?

"Good, I love you, Amu-_koi_" Kukai whispered back.

It was almost 10:00, so I fell asleep.

**~Time Skip_Morning~**

I woke up, only to find out I was sleeping in Kukai's arms.

"I'm sorry Kukai!" I said.

"Don't worry about it, Amu" Kukai replied. I remembered our deal to keep the fact that we're going out a secret. It would be chaos if everyone knew.

"Everyone had a good sleep? LET'S GO!" Yaya yelled.

We were in the car and Yaya sat in front, while Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko sat in the middle, and Kukai and I sat in the back.

"They planned this didn't they…" Kukai said.

"Probably…" I replied. It was a 20 minute ride to the amusement park. When we got to the hotel, we got to our rooms. There were 3 rooms, one for Rima and Yaya, one for Tadase and Nagihiko, and one for… me and Kukai. What I didn't expect was when I got to my room, there was 1 big bed instead of 2 like the others. 'YAYA… 'I thought in my head. 'YOU ARE SO DEAD'

"PLAN B, have Kukai and Amu in 1 bed together." Rima said quietly to herself.

So after we all unpacked we went to the park and there were so many rides. We went to the bumper cars first. Then we went on a few roller coasters, which I was TOTALLY scared, but Kukai sat next to me, so I was okay. After that we went on a few water rides, and I got really wet. Then we went on the Ferris wheel, and in it, me and Kukai were in one, Tadase and Nagihiko was in another and Rima and Yaya was in one together. Little did we know, Ikuto and Utau we're in the one next to them, and they saw everything that was going on.

"We're alone, Kukai-koi." I said. Ikuto and Utau we're surprised. Kukai… koi?

"This can't be." Ikuto said to himself.

* * *

****Done! Finally, I thought I would never finish! Please, review and favorite! I made this chapter short, I'm sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer, but hey! I update fast.****


	3. The Mission

****xCrxinityx again, bringing you the third chapter of Break them up, "The Mission". Hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven't brought up the ****

**Kukai: I shot disclaimer! YES, Before Amu!**

**Amu: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. **

**Kukai: Of course, you steal it again.**

**Amu: Oh, I love doing the disclaimer, and Crxinity said I can do them at the start of every new chapter.**

**Kukai: Crxinity… You are DEAD TO ME.**

**Crxinity: Oh gosh… LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**[Last time, On Break Them Up!]**

_**Amu's POV**_

"_We're alone, Kukai-koi." I said. Ikuto and Utau we're surprised. Kukai… koi? _

"_This can't be." Ikuto said to himself._

* * *

**Utau's POV**

"Kukai… is dating Hinamori Amu? My friend is dating the guy of my dreams?" I said to Ikuto.

"Well, Amu is dating that… soccer guy?" Ikuto said back.

"What are we going to do?" I said to herself.

"I have an idea." Ikuto replied. "Operation Break Them Up." I was wondering what that was, but anything to date Kukai, or at least have him like me back.

"Well, it all starts with…" Ikuto kept going.

**Kukai's POV**

"What are you thinking, Amu-koi?"

"Nothing…" she said while blushing. I loved when she blushed. She looked so cute when the faint pink was on her cheeks.

"Was it something naughty?" I joked. I wanted to see her blush again, which she did, except this time, it was a darker blush, the color was pure red.

"Nnnooo!" she said.

"Okay then" I replied. Then the ride was over, so we went out to meet the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys, we're back." I said.

"So… how are you love birds doing?" Yaya asked.

"We're not… it's not what you think!" Amu blushed. I couldn't stop thinking about how cute she looked.

"Oh? That blush says it's what we think" Rima replied.

"We're friends, nothing more." I rushed in. They couldn't know that we we're going out. It would be torture. Those crazy fans would probably try to kill us. Especially Saaya (IDK how to spell).

"Phew… Thanks Kukai-kun, I thought they would never believe me." Amu thanked me.

"No problem" I replied.

Nagihiko said, "Let's go back to the hotel, it's getting dark."

"HAI" everyone agreeded.

**-At the hotel-**

**Amu's POV**

"I'm going to take a shower" I informed.

"Sure, Amu. I'll go after you" Kukai answered,

In the shower, I couldn't help but to think about Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko. Why were they trying to get me and Kukai together? When did they start all this? Wait… does this mean they found out about the crush before this all happened? After I was done, I quickly changed and then went to Rima and Yaya's room.

"YAYA." I said, while using my death glare. Yaya quickly hid behind Rima squealing "help me!"

"Why on earth did you only get 1 bed instead of 2? Why do you want me to sleep next to Kukai? I don't like Kukai-kun!" I told them. Of course, they were in denial.

"The bed incident, they ran out of rooms with 2 beds, and I know you love Kukai." Yaya said, still hiding behind Rima.

I just sighed and went back to my room, where Kukai was on the bed watching T.V.

"Hey Kukai" I greeted.

"Ohayio Amu, where have you been?" Kukai asked.

"I was asking Yaya a few questions." I said. "I'm going to go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure."

So then I went onto the bed and then fell asleep.

**Kukai's POV**

Wow, Amu sure did look cute when she was sleeping. I had enough of T.V. so I decided to go to sleep to. I shut the lights, closed the doors and hopped into bed. It was really weird. I was sleeping next to someone. What's worse is this person is Amu.

"Good night, Amu-koi." I whispered. I gently ran my fingers through her hair, and then she cuddled into my arms. When we fell asleep, she was in my arms. She was so warm and she was cute too. I kissed her gently on the forehead before going to sleep.

**Yaya's POV**

I went to Amu and Kukai's room, to see if they were hugging or something while sleeping, so I could take a picture. Me and Rima both got out our phones and went inside the room. They were sleeping side by side. Amu was in Kukai's arms. I took like 10 pictures before going back to my room to sleep. Rima, on the other hand, stayed and took more pictures if they ever went into a new position.

In the morning, I woke up first so I woke everyone up.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I yelled. They all woke up on command.

"Let's have breakfast." I suggested, and everyone went down to eat.

"Itakakimas!" Everyone said as they dug in to eat. Today's breakfast was eggs and bacon, with pancakes and French toast.

"Yaya thinks this tastes good. Right, Amu-chi!" I said.

"It tastes really good Yaya-chan" Amu replied.

We all hurried and got to the park, where we went on more rides, and then we all decided to do the mission of the week. This week's theme was finding the golden flower. We got the paper describing the steps, and it said that only 2 people could be in a group. Hehe I thought.

**Kukai's POV**

"Let's go Kukai, it says we have to go to the General store to get more information!" Amu said.

"Okay, okay. Let me go to the bathroom first, okay?" Kukai said. What he didn't know, was this was the plan for Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto told Utau the plan. "Okay, so Utau. I'm going to go to Amu and kiss her right when Kukai comes back from the bathroom. Then, when Kukai is heartbroken, go and get Kukai. I'll try to work things out with Amu."

"Okay, I hope this works" Utau said.

Right when Kukai got out, I ran straight for Amu, trying to kiss her. Somehow, she pulled away just in time.

"IKUTO?" she was surprised.

"What are you trying to do to Amu?" Kukai asked. Daichi, let's character transform.

"Okay!" Daichi said.

"My own heart… UNLOCK!" In just a few seconds, he character transformed into Sky Jack, but in the time, Utau transformed into Black Jewel (Yes, at the time, she still has x-Dia), and I transformed into Black Lynx. Amu, wanting to help, character transformed with Ran.

"Ran, Character Transform with me." I heard Amu say.

"Okay!" Ran said.

"My own heart… UNLOCK!" Then, she transformed into Amulet Heart.

**Kukai's POV**

I never noticed how cute Amu looked when she character transformed. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking about that now!

What should I do? Oh yeah!

"GOLDEN VICTORY… SHOOT!" he yelled as a golden ball appeared in front of him and he kicked it straight at Ikuto's face, which he dodged with ease.

"Black… PARTICLE!" I heard Utau say as a bunch of dark particles shot straight towards us. Fortunately, Amu used her pom-poms to block the particles.

"My turn" I heard Ikuto say. Before he could do anything, a bunch of juggling pins struck his back as well as Utau's.

Then Yaya screamed: Going… MERRY!" and for the first time, it worked. Ikuto and Utau fell asleep, and then she screamed "Go Go Little duckies" as a bunch of rubber ducks came out to start tickling Utau and Ikuto.

"Arigato minna!" I said to everyone.

"No problem" Tadase said. "Be careful next time!"

"Gomen, this is my fault" I heard Amu say.

"No no, this is Utau and Ikuto's fault." I said. I wonder why they were attacking us? Maybe… they we're jealous? But what we're they jealous of?

We all got back to the hotel and packed up before Yaya's dad came. We went to our seating arrangements and headed home.

Kukai got a call from his mom.

"Kukai, your brothers will be gone for some party, so I'll need you to stay over someone's house for the night. Is that okay?" Kukai's mom asked.

"Um… sure." I replied.

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Kukai's mom replied as she hung up the phone.

I should sleep over Tadase's house, but… I kind of want to sleep over Amu's house. When we were all dropped off, I asked her.

"Hey Amu, my brothers are going to be out of town, and my parents are out of town for the night, can I sleep over your house?" I asked.

"Umm… I'll ask my mom." Amu replied. This is going to be weird. Well, if they say no, I'll go to Tadase's house. But if they say yes, it'll be hella awkward.

**Amu's POV**

Kukai staying over my house? I blushed at the thought. When we got home I opened the door and went to my mom.

"Hey mama, can a friend sleep over?" I asked

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Kukai-kun" I replied.

"Sure. I'll get some blankets." My mom said. Unfortunately, my dad overheard.

"AMU… INVITED A BOY OVER? NO… NOT JUST ANY BOY… AMU HAS A BOY FRIEND?" his dad panicked. "I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME" and with that, he got food and rushed into the bathroom. Stupid dad, I thought.

We went up to my room, and we were shocked.

IKUTO?

* * *

****I made it longer, so enjoy. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite! ****


	4. The Hero

****xCrxinityx again, bringing you the forth chapter of Break them up, "The Hero". Hope you enjoy! ****

* * *

**Kukai: Crxiniry does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

**Amu: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. **

**Kukai: At least I said it.**

**Amu: Well, no one was listening to you, because they we're all paying attention to me.**

**Ikuto: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does.**

**Amu & Kukai: GET OUT!**

**Crxinity: LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**[Last time, On Break Them Up!]**

**Amu's POV**

"_AMU… INVITED A BOY OVER? NO… NOT JUST ANY BOY… AMU HAS A BOY FRIEND?" Dad panicked. "I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME" and with that, he got food and rushed into the bathroom. Stupid dad, I thought._

_We went up to my room, and we were shocked._

_IKUTO? _

"Ohayio, Amu." Ikuto greeted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT!" I yelled. Why was he here?

"So, are you planning to do something naughty with Kukai?" Ikuto asked. I blushed at the thought, and I saw Kukai blush too.

"NO! He's just sleeping over." I told him.

"Well, I'll leave you too love birds alone, don't do anything naughty!" Ikuto said as he jumped out the window.

"YOU PERVERTED CAT" I screamed. I saw Kukai chuckle.

"Your too cute, Amu-koi." I heard Kukai say.

"Um…" I blushed. My face was pure pink. "So, you want to take a shower?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, no peeking." Kukai told me.

"Like I would." I said.

**Kukai's POV**

"Damn, today was a long day. Now I'm sleeping over Amu's house." I thought. I wondered what Utau and Ikuto wanted. When I was done with the shower, I quickly changed into the new clothes that Amu handed to me, which were Amu's dad's clothes. Amu then took a shower, and then her mom asked us if we wanted to sleep on Amu's bed or in the living room. Amu said we should sleep in the living room, so I agreed.

"Hey, Amu-koi, do you want to go to the park tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. With that, she fell asleep and so did I.

**~Time Skip_Morning~**

"Thank you for letting me stay here over the night" I thanked as I bowed and rushed back home to get ready for school. After I got ready I ran back so I could walk Amu to school.

"Amu, Kukai is back, he wants to walk you to school!" I heard Amu's mom yell to Amu.

"Coming" Amu said, as she rushed to get a piece of toast and headed out.

"Amu, I'm going to walk you to school, kay?" I informed.

"Thank you, Kukai-kun" Amu replied. As we walked to school we saw Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Tadase also. We all walked together. When we got our new classrooms. (If you don't remember, the first chapter states that they all got transferred to middle school to become guardians together) Our teacher, Nimaydo-sensei, was very nice, but called Amu, Hinanori, almost like the last teacher called Amu Himamori.

After school was over, me and Kukai made our way to the park, with Yaya and Rima following us. They brought their cameras just so they can take pictures.

When we got there, we went on the swings and talked about Ikuto and Utau, and why they did what they did. Why did Ikuto try to kiss Amu?

"Amu, I sense 2 another Chara!" Miki told me.

"Kukai, I feel it too" Diachi said.

"It's coming from… in the bushes." Su said.

"Isn't that… Pepe and KusuKusu?" Ran informed.

"YAYA and RIMA!" I thought. What were they doing there?

"Yaya. Rima. Get out of the bushes." I said. On command, they came out and they said that they were playing hide and seek with a few kids from school. I sighed. There still bad at lying, I thought.

**-At Ikuto's House-  
**

**Ikuto's POV**

"I have the perfect idea. I learned this from Easter actually." I said.

Utau said, "Let me hear it."

"Remember when the scientist from Easter sent Amu a fake text, so Amu got trapped?" I asked.

"Yea, I remember. If I recall, you came there and broke her out" Utau replied.

"Well, we'll have to do something similar to that. First we'll need to…" Ikuto went on.

**~Time Skip_Next Day~**

**Amu's POV**

"Ahh, I hope I do good on the test today." I told myself. I totally got this. I was studying up until 12:00 last night.

"AMU! Kukai is here to see you!" Mom yelled. Kukai is here again to walk me to school, just like every other day.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I quickly got my bag, took a piece of toast and met Kukai outside.

"Amu-koi, did you study for the test?" Kukai asked.

"Yes. Man, this test is going to be a breeze, I studied until 12 in the morning" I told him.

"Haha, I didn't study at all!" He told me.

"What? Don't you think you'll do bad on the math test?" I asked him. What I really wanted to say was BAKA, you should of studied.

"Well, math is easy for me, I practically get high grades on every test" he told me. WHAT? He gets good grades without even trying! I was somewhat jealous.

"Lucky you…" I told him. After we got to school Math was first. For the most part, everything was easy, a few questions I had to think back to remember how to do the problem. Then, after school I got an email.

_Meet me at the park in 10 minutes_

_-Kukai_

"Huh? The park?" I wondered.

**Kukai's POV**

"Huh? A text?" I wondered as I opened my phone and saw what it said.

_Meet me at the park in 10 minutes_

_-Amu_

Go to the park? I went to the park and to my surprise, Ikuto was hugging Amu? What is this? Then, Ikuto reached in for a kiss and before I could stop Amu, Utau came up to me and said, "Amu is dating Ikuto, you didn't know?"

"AMU IS DATING IKUTO?" I was astonished. She was cheating on me?

"I'm sorry Kukai…" Utau said.

"No, no it's not your fault. I just didn't know she was cheating on me." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Want to hang out? I found a new ramen place and we should have another competition!" Utau asked.

"Sure…" I said as me and Utau went for the new ramen shop.

Just then, I heard in a faint voice.

"STOP IKUTO!"

**Amu's POV**

"STOP IKUTO! I said as I backed away and fell off the bench. Why was Ikuto trying to kiss me.

"AMU!" I heard Kukai screaming. Thank goodness. I thought that he wouldn't come.

"Kukai! Thank goodness! Ikuto was trying to kiss me!" I told him.

"IKUTO! Why are you trying to kiss her? Kukai said in a loud voice. Obviously he was angry, but before Ikuto could reply, Sky jack kicked a soccer ball in his face.

"Golden Victory… SHOOT!" he said, while launching the golden ball.

"Arigato, Kukai-kun." I thanked him. He saved me. I thought that Ikuto would be my first kiss, while I was going out with Kukai.

"Utau… why would you lie to me?" Kukai asked. What happened?

"About what?" Utau asked. They we're talking before? Well, I guess so, they were pretty good friends, and not to mention, Kukai used to have a crush on her.

"You said Ikuto and Amu we're going out." Kukai replied. WHAT? I thought. How could she say that?

"Well um… IRU, Character Change!" Utau yelled, as her little devil friend gave her a sprout of wings and flew away, leaving me and Kukai alone.

"Sorry Kukai, you saved me again" I apologized. First at the amusement park and now this? What we're they trying to do?

"It's okay, I guess their jealous." Kukai answered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" I blushed, which Kukai noticed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Kukai said. I blushed even more, and now my cheeks we're pure scarlet.

"Haha, see?" Kukai said.

"Um…I have to go home!" I quickly said, trying to change the subject. Kukai chuckled.

"I'll walk you home." Kukai said, and with that he grabbed my arms and did his "dash" to my house. All I could do was scream AHHHHHH! When we finally got to my house and Kukai went home. I just went to my room, skipping dinner.

"Hey, Ran. Do you like Diachi?" I asked. I just wanted her to deny it, because I needed a good laugh.

"Um… NO! Of… course… nnott." Ran said as she rushed back into her egg. I laughed, and Miki started drawing a picture.

"Hey Miki, what are you drawing?" I asked.

"Something… You'll see when I'm finished." Miki replied. I decided to take a shower and then go to sleep. In the morning, I woke up, took a shower, got ready for school.

"Miki, can I see the picture now?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied, holding up the picture proudly.

"MIKI…" I said, looking at the picture of me and Kukai kissing, with Ran and Diachi in the background kissing.

"MIKI!" I head Ran yell as she started to beat Miki to a plup.

"Ran stop trying to kill Miki!" I said while laughing. Then, I went downstairs and headed for school. I caught up to Kukai and the others, and we all headed to Sayio (I think it's called that?) Middle School.

After a long day of school I headed home. I saw 2 x-eggs and they started to attack me.

"Miki, character transform" I said

"Okay!" Miki replied as we character transformed.

"My own heart… UNLOCK!" I said as I transformed into Amulet Spade.

"Colorful… CANVIS" I said as I held up my brush and paint came out. It missed and the x-eggs kept on attacking. All of a sudden, the x-eggs we're captured and then I used open heart on the eggs to purify them.

"Negative heart… LOCK ON!" I said as a huge heart formed around the two x-eggs.

"OPEN HEART!" I said as a I blasted them with a gazillion hearts, and it seemed to purify them.

"Kukai! Arigato!" I said.

"Don't worry. I said I was your hero right?" he said.

* * *

****I try to update as fast as I can. Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite! ****


	5. The Present

****xCrxinityx again, bringing you the fifth chapter of Break them up, "The Present". Hope you enjoy! ****

* * *

**Amu: Crxinity does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. **

**Crxinity: LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**[Last time, On Break Them Up!]**

**Amu's POV**

"_Colorful… CANVIS" I said as I held up my brush and paint came out. It missed and the x-eggs kept on attacking. All of a sudden, the x-eggs we're captured and then I used open heart on the eggs to purify them._

"_Negative heart… LOCK ON!" I said as a huge heart formed around the two x-eggs._

"_OPEN HEART!" I said as a I blasted them with a gazillion hearts, and it seemed to purify them._

"_Kukai! Arigato!" I said._

"_Don't worry. I said I was your hero right?" he said._

* * *

"Hey Kukai, want to hang out after school?" I asked. I found a new cafe and I wanted to go with him.

"Sorry Amu-koi, I have to go to soccer practice. Want to come with me?" Kukai asked. Come to think of it I never actually went to see soccer practice. It might be pretty cool to see him, so why not?

"Sure, I'd love to!" I said enthusiastically as we rushed our way to the soccer field, where the rest of the team was. Kukai went to go get dressed, and I sat down in the grass, watching Kukai as he played soccer.

"Hey Amu, you like to play to right? Why don't you play with us? We're a player short." Kukai asked. I said yes, got into my gym clothes and played soccer with them. Kukai let me character change, so I practically owned everyone, except Kukai, who was also character changing with Diachi. The soccer team stood amazed as me and Kukai played. I heard a lot of comments as we played.

"Wow, Amu's really good!"

"Kukai and Hinamori-san are really at it!"

"I wish I could play like that!"

"I never knew Hinamori-san could play like that!"

In the end, the score was tied 3 to 3. They would have gone longer but everyone had already left and It was really dark. I told Kukai that we should get home, and with that we left.

"Amu-koi, I'll walk you home today." Kukai said as he looked around to make sure no one was watching them. If someone heard those words, by tomorrow morning, everyone would know that they we're going out. It would be total chaos, since Kukai had a gazillion fan girls. I also did have fans, who would get angry at Kukai.

"Sure, but wouldn't your mom worry if you don't go home soon? I can walk home myself, so I think you should go home." I said, trying to get Kukai to let me walk home alone. I wanted Kukai to walk me home, but I was a bit worried, since he was walking me home every single day.

"Nope, I'm walking you whether you like it or not. Don't worry, my mom is at work, and my brothers really wouldn't care." Kukai told me. Well, I guess there's no helping it, so I just went along.

"Amu, its Yaya's birthday in 2 days, want to go get a present for her tomorrow? It's Saturday, so we pretty much have the whole day." Kukai asked. It's Yaya's birthday? How come I never knew? Maybe she would have told me later, but still!

"Sure, I'll meet you at say… 10:00 tomorrow at the mall?" I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up." He said we got to my house. My mom, obviously, trying to get me and Kukai together, told me to go to Kukai's house and sleep over, because Ami was having a tantrum. Then, she went upstairs and told her they aren't getting her doll that they promised, to fake her having one.

"See?" she said, as she pushed me and Kukai along with a bag of clothes and a toothbrush.

"Have a good time!" she said as she shut the door.

"Sorry, Kukai… looks like I have to stay over your house. Is that okay with you?" I asked, hopefully he was going to say no, because I wanted to go back and give my mom a piece of my mind.

"Sure, just make sure that you don't get seen by my brothers. Otherwise, they'll start bugging us." Kukai replied as he received a shiver, thinking about what could happen. The plan was simple, character change so that we would go up to the window and enter the room from there. Unfortunately, Rento, Kukai's older was also coming back, and noticed me and Kukai together.

"Oi, Kukai, you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" Rento said. With that, me and Kukai blushed really badly. Our faces we're pure red as Kukai said, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Yea, I'm just going to sleep over since my little sister is throwing a tantrum, and the house is a mess." I pitched in. I knew it wasn't going to work, but might as well try.

"Oh… I see. Well, I'm just going to go to Kaidou and tell him something." Rento said as he headed for the door.

"There's no stopping him, is there?" I asked as Kukai shook his head.

"Let's go inside, the jig is up, so we can't use our plan." Kukai said, as we entered the house. Kukai's four brothers looked at me.

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend. Well, she is cute." Kaidou said, as he started to pinch Kukai's cheeks.

"Aww… Kukai is finally growing up" Kaidou said as he pushed me and Kukai into Kukai's room and shut the door.

"Good thing is we're alone. Bad thing is they found out." I said as I sat down on Kukai's bed. I observed his room, and they're many posters, papers and clothes everywhere. Ran went up to Diachi, and they started to talk, and then the strangest thing happened. Diachi kissed Ran, which I was surprised. Shugo charas can do that?

"I got the blankets." Kukai said as he laid them down. Then, he pushed the pillows off his bed as we sat down on the blanket.

"I love you, Amu-koi." He said, as he reached to hug me.

"I love you too, Kukai-koi." I said as I hugged him back. It reminded me of the time when we we're in the closet, and we hugged when we found out we liked each other.

With that, I fell asleep next to Kukai.

**Kukai's POV**

"Amu sure is cute when she's sleeping" I thought as I hit the lights, and fell asleep.

**~Time Skip_Morning~**

"Hey, Amu-koi, wake up!" I said as I tugged her gently.

"Kukai?" she asked as she got up.

"You want to take a shower? I'll ask my mom to get breakfast ready." I asked as Amu got up, took her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she got out, she was fully changed and went to my room to wait for me to take a shower as well.

As I walked into the bathroom, I took off my clothes and went into the shower. All these thoughts came up in my head about Ikuto and Utau, and what we're they after? Does Ikuto like Amu? And does Utau… like me? If that was the case, I used to like her too, but those feelings are gone, because I'm dating Amu.

After I was done I got out and took Amu downstairs to eat dinner with my mom, dad and brothers. After we we're done, we got ready, and headed to Amu's house, so she could get money for the present. I insisted I'd pay for Amu, but she said It wouldn't be a present if she didn't buy it, which I couldn't help but to agree.

After she got everything we needed, we headed for the mall, only to bump into Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko, who we're also shopping for a present.

"Why don't we look together?" Nagihiko asked. We all agreed, and went into store.

"Seriously… It's Yaya we're buying a gift for… how hard can it be?" I complained. "I mean… might as well buy her a huge tub of ice cream and call it a day."

"Souma-kun, we want to give her something special for her 10th birthday, you know?" Tadase explained as we walked out of the store with cards and envelopes.

"I know what to get her!" Amu exclaimed as she rushed down the mall. I was going to stop her but then Rima stopped me. "If she gets lost, she can call us. Let's go to the jewelry store." Rima suggested as we went to the store.

I found a necklace, and I bought it. Tadase got a bracelet, Rima and Nagihiko came out empty handed. "Yay, now only Rima and Nagihiko have to find one!" I said as we walked in the mall to the candy store.

"I'm just going to buy her a big bag of sweets." Rima said as she went in the store to pick out Yaya's favorite candy. Nagihiko, now the only one without a present for her, decided just to give her $30, and call it a day. All of a sudden, Amu came back with a huge stuffed animal.

"Do you think she'll like it?" she asked as we all nodded our heads. She came up with the best present by far.

As we walked out of the mall, we all went our separate ways, and since it was 2:00 in the afternoon, I invited Amu over for lunch at the new café she found. When we we're done, I paid for the meal and walked home with her, like every day. I decided to spend some time playing soccer today, and since Amu said she was busy, I couldn't play with her.

"See you at Yaya's party!" she said as she walked into her house. I walked home and got ready to play soccer with some friends.

* * *

**** Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite! Sorry I haven't updated for some time, I had another story to complete.****


	6. The Potion

**** Chapter 6 of Break Them Up, hope you enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara and its character, just a disclaimer. ****

* * *

_**[Last time on Break Them Up]**_

_"See you at Yaya's party!" she said as she walked into her house. I walked home and got ready to play soccer with some friends._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Potion**

"Ohayio, Yaya-chan! Happy birthday!" Amu said as she walked into Amu's house. I looked around the house when I got in. There were decorations all around. One table was filled with presents, so I guessed that's where we put our presents. I walked over to the table and put down the present and walked back to everyone else.

"AMU-CHI! ARIGATO for the present!" Yaya said while hugging the large stuffed bunny in her hand. I knew that Amu got the best present for Yaya.

During the party, we played games. First we played a quick soccer game outside, and then we came in to play Flower Petal (totally made up game, don't ask me where I got this idea). This is a game where you have to pick a flower petal from the box, and the person who gets the white colored Flower Petal, has to reveal a secret that they kept from everyone. I had a strange feeling about this, since Yaya and Rima we're grinning. I got the color yellow, Tadase got the color pink, Rima got the color blue, Yaya got the color green, leaving Amu with the color… white.

"AMU-CHI, you have to tell us something. I think I want to know about you and Kukai." Yaya said. Amu blushed and so did I.

"I don't keep anything from you guys… but one thing…" Amu said. I don't blame her, the only thing she could have kept is the fact that we were dating. I nudged over to Amu.

"Hey Amu, the jig is up. I think you should tell them about us." I said. It was over. By next morning, we're going to die by all of me and Amu's fans.

"Me and Kukai… are dating." Amu said hesitantly. Tadase was silent, Yaya and Rima we're high fiving, Kairi didn't get any reaction, and Nagihiko was nodding.

"I KNEW IT!" Yaya said as she started to hug me and Amu. "They are so cute together, I have to tell Kyoko-chan (made up character)" she said as she brought up her phone and texted away. From now on, life is going to be hard.

After the games, we went upstairs to eat cake, and then we all left. I walked Amu home, and then I went back home, went upstairs and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

**~Time Skip_Morning~**

**Amu's POV**

'Oh No.' I thought as I got up to get ready for school. Everyone will know about me and Kukai. Might as well make the most out of it. I thought as I went to go downstairs, took a piece of toast and headed out to meet Kukai.

"Hey, Amu-koi!" Kukai said as I went up to greet him back.

"Ohayio, Kukai-koi!" I replied. We walked to school together. 2 guys from our class got camera's and took pictures of us and ran off. It's going to be a long day…

"OH MY GOSH HINAMORI-SAN AND SOUMA-SAN LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" I heard one crowd say.

"SOUMA-SAN! HINAMORI-SAN IS OURS!" I heard the other crowed say.

"HINAMORI-SAN SOUMA-SAMA IS OURS!" A crowed of girls said.

I sighed. Then the worst person possible to find out what happened appeared right in front of us.

"HINAMORI, you should know that Souma-sama is mine! SOUMA-SAMA AND HOTORI-SAMA ARE BOTH MINE!" Saaya said as she started bragging about how much prettier she is and more lady-like. Me and Kukai walked away, leaving a furious Saaya biting on her handkerchief.

"Kukai-koi, this day is going to be the longest day of my life." I said.

"Tell me about it." Kukai replied as he put his arm around me.

"Amu-koi, want to go to the park after school?" Kukai asked.

"Sure, Kukai-koi" I said. Then we went to homeroom class. After school was over, Kukai and I went to the park.

"The tree sure is beautiful." I said.

"Don't worry Amu-koi, your more prettier." He said as he leaned in for a hug.

**Ikuto's POV**

I waited until Amu was all alone. She seemed pretty tired, so this was the perfect time. I went up to her to offer her a drink. The catch was, this drink was a love potion. It made you in love with the person you look at while you drink it.

"Hey Amu, want a drink? You look pretty tired." I asked.

"Sure, thanks." She said as she took the cup from me. Then, Kukai came out of nowhere to ask Amu something, so Amu looked at Kukai while drinking the love potion. Oh no. This isn't good I thought.

"So Amu-koi, want to come over?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai-koi…"

* * *

**** Thanks for reading, please review, follow, and favorite! I made this one a short, sorry. Hopefully the next one is longer. ****


	7. The Effect

**** Chapter of Break Them Up, hope you enjoy. I don't own Shugo Chara and its character, just a disclaimer. ALSO, this chapter may be a bit inappropriate for some viewers, so make sure that if you are under 14, you shouldn't read this chapter. Also, this is a very short chapter, so the next one will surely be longer********

* * *

_**[Last time on Break Them Up]**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"_Hey Amu, want a drink? You look pretty tired." I asked._

"_Sure, thanks." She said as she took the cup from me. Then, Kukai came out of nowhere to ask Amu something, so Amu looked at Kukai while drinking the love potion. Oh no. This isn't good I thought._

"_So Amu-koi, want to come over?" Kukai asked._

"_Kukai-koi…"_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Effect**

**Kukai's POV**

"KUKAI-KOI!" Amu said as she threw her arms around me. What was happening?

"Kukai-koi, I love you." She whispered. What was going on? This isn't the regular cool and spicy Amu that I know.

"Amu, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said. I decided to walk her home and then when we got to my house, we went up into my room, careful of any of my brothers. I sat down on my bed, wondering what was wrong with Amu.

"I want all of you." She said seducing me. What was happening? Was this a dream? I don't think this is real. Amu pushed me onto the bed, and her hand was on my stomach.

"I always loved your abs." she said as she made her way up to my chest. WHAT WAS HAPPENING? Did she really just do that? Then, she put her head down on my shoulder as she lied down on me.

Then she did the weirdest thing I could think of. She licked my neck. What was wrong with Amu? Was it the drink?

"Kukai-koi, I love you." She whispered into my ear as she went to kiss me. Then, she placed her lips on mine, making this my first kiss, and I think hers too. She licked my bottom lip to ask permission to open my mouth. I opened and then we started to have a tongue war. We broke apart for air. (This is the weirdest paragraph I have ever wrote, what is this?)

"Amu, what happened to you?" I asked, once again.

"I don't know, but I feel fine." She said as she went down and took off my shirt. I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. Then she put her hand on my chest her other hand on my stomach. She took off her shirt leaving nothing on her upper body, and placed her body on mine. Next, she took of my pants, so only my boxers we're left. Oh man, I hope she doesn't take of that too.

She placed her hands on my legs and made her way up into my boxers. What was she doing? This was the weirdest feeling.

"AMU-KOI STOP!" yelled and with that, she woke up from her trance.

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled as she backed away, blushing like crazy. I could tell she was embarrassed. She quickly put on her shirt and said sorry about 200 times.

"GOMENASAI!" she said as she backed away. I started to laugh.

"What happened to you, Amu-koi. You started to do all this weird stuff to me. You kissed me too." I said. I could tell, Amu was blushing.

"We… Kissed?" she asked.

"Yea…" I said.

"I'll just go home now!" she said as she tried to walk out the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into my arms. Then I leaned in for another kiss.

I could tell, she was shocked, but then responded with another kiss, and we parted for air.

"Kukai-koi… I… I… Love… You…" she said.

"I know that, you don't have to say it again." I said with a grin on my face. Then, we hugged and went to the Guardian meeting.

* * *

**** Weirdest chapter I ever worked on. Thanks for reading, review, favorite and follow! I think this is the shortest chapter, gomenasai!****


	8. Break Them Up!: Rewritten!

**A/N**: It seems that I will be stopping thing, but do check out the new version of the story, Break Them Up: Rewritten!

**Link: s/9085596/1/Break-Them-Up-Rewritten**


End file.
